In the world of a Banshee
by EdwardJune1901
Summary: This started out as jsut an idea a friend had showed me and she gave me permission to do what i wanted with it. It isnt exactly Twilight but its similar. I promise it is still good though. R&R and find out what its about ;
1. Part One

**All That's Left Of Me**

**One**

Encounter

"Those damn vampires." I heard a student say at the front of the school bus. Vampire yeah _that's _what we are. I absolutely despise it when they call us that. We don't hardly have that much in common with _vampires._ We don't burn in the sun,(nothing happens when were in the sun) We cant be killed except from one of our own, we can sleep but we don't need to, we don't have white skin, and we don't age. The only thing that makes us like those fictional beasts is our diet. I prefer the term banshee, it just sounds tough and badass, but honestly I have no clue what a banshee is but that's what I call us. All I know is that there are Yamaha Banshee's but those are four wheelers. We banshees feed off of the blood of humans, preferably young humans because their blood makes us stronger. We have superhuman strength and speed but besides that we aren't anything like those pansies. I happen to be different from all the other banshee's, naturally. When we banshee's get angry, or when we feel threatened, or even if we are overwhelmed with emotion, our eyes turn blood red, yea except me. Mine turn a coal black and I have an extra power. I have the ability to move and manipulate things with my mind. It's pretty cool unless I lose control of myself and then it can become dangerous. I also have this thing its like a females intuition, except it's a little stronger. It gives me a feeling if something is wrong, or if something bad is going to happen. It comes in handy when I'm in a tough situation. This whole thing started with the start of the migration cycle. Once every so often my kind moves around to a new area. They're aren't many of my kind, about 200 out of the whole world population. Something brought the majority of them to this town called Mount Carmel Illinois. I somehow feel bound to protect as many of these cruel violent humans as I can which brings me to why I am riding this vile bus. I live with two others of my kind that changed me back in the 70's. They've always been like my parents in every way. Elliot and Parker tried to fit in and interact with the bloody humans, because yeah, they want that from our kind. We get our blood from the hospital and different blood banks, so they thought the humans would react differently to us. My 'mother' drives this bus to try and win the humans over, its not working out for her so well. I only ride it because in the past couple of weeks, the invading banshee's have been attacking school busses to get their evening meals, and like I said, I've felt bound to protect these humans. I always sit in the very back right seat, by myself with no one sitting in the seat beside me or in front of me. I pulled out my I-pod as I took my seat and laid my bag down on the floor. I locked eyes with Elliot as the last of the kids got on board and I nodded at her letting her know I was ready. She shut the doors to the bus and pulled away from the elementary school. I kept my eyes open and looked out the windows. Elliot pulled up to Mount Carmel Junior High to drop off a student. As we pulled away a student outside was making faces at the bus and a passenger shouted something at him. I tensed up immediately as the student shook and smiled at the bus. His eyes glowed a violent red and he kicked his shoes off.

"Damnit." I cursed almost silently. I wrapped up my I-pod and I kicked off my flatswe do that out of instinctand jumped up and out of the moving bus's emergency exit sunroof. Elliot hadn't even realized, she was lucky she had me. I flitted down to meet him as he came to a stop. I could see the shock in his eyes as I approached him, my black eyes glowing angrily. He appraised my small form as I crouched down.

"Let's get this over with," I growled. He laughed as he saw me brush my golden curls out of my face.

"You're going to hurt me? You're just a child!" He added with another laugh. I perhaps looked like a child but I was changed when I was nineteen. I smiled at him and looked directly at a car across the street that had a FOR SALE sign in the window. The next thing he knew it was on top of him. I stood there with my arms crossed as he shoved the Buick off of him. He stared at me in disbelief as the anger flooded back into his blood red eyes. He flitted over to me and went to land a solid punch in my face, but I was quicker. I moved up behind him and snapped his neck. His body fell limply to the ground. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and I picked up his limp body careful to position his head so it wasn't by my throat. He wasn't dead; I had to burn the pieces. I pushed my feet to go faster as I ran across a large cornfield. I laid his body on top of the demolished cornstalks. I pulled out a lighter and lighter fluid and poured it over top of him and lit him up. I stared and watched as my breath came out in vapors due to the cold. I looked behind me to see Elliot and Parker standing behind me.

"When did this happen Selena?" Parker asked as he picked up a bent cornstalk and threw it in.

"Today on the school bus,"

Elliot eyed me incredulously, "I was watching too, it couldn't have happened on the bus."

"Yeah well it did. One of those bloody humans shouted at him and he took off after the bus. They're getting easier to fight off though." I added with a smile. Parker ruffled my golden curls as he took off toward home, Elliot and me on his heels. I didn't like lagging behind so I pushed my feet to go a smidge faster as I quickly overtook Parker. I laughed exhilarated. When we reached the area near town we went straight toward the White River and went toward the little flooded lane that lead toward our house. I jumped over the water and beat my parent's home. Our house was a bit large just for the three of us but it was home. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a huge outside deck that overlooked the river. Parker pecked Elliot on the lips and grabbed his workbag. Parker owned the Hospital here but he worked in the ambulances because it was less blood for him to fight with and the air from opened windows drowned that out. In my opinion he could be the best doctor here but he tried that before at a different hospital but as someone may know, not too many people want to be treated by one of us and he had almost lost control. Ever so young and lovely my father glided out of the door and into his black Chevy Volt Header and sped down the lane and was out of sight. My mom put her arm around me and walked us toward the garage.

"That reminds me," She said as she led me toward my also black beauty, my Lotus Europa.

"While you were in school, I fixed her up for you. I put a new engine in her so she purrs like a kitten but runs like a cheetah." I looked at her as she used the analogy, one because I cant believe she said that out loud, and two because I was taken by surprise. Id been wanting my car to go faster, the 143 mph wasn't doing it for me.

"How fast?" I said a wide smile crossing my face.

"250," She said with a smile to match my own. I squealed in delight and hugged her close. I looked over at her Toyota Supra and saw that it was getting work done on it as well. I looked at her with a grin and asked her the question I've been dying to ask.

"Wanna race?" She grinned back and threw me my keys and I flitted toward my door as she did hers and even though she was in her car with the windows up and so were mine, I could hear her low even voice.

"Ready, set, GO!" and we peeled out of the garage. I blasted my radio and I floored it. I maneuvered my way around the flooded lane as the water splashed and hit my black tinted windows. I looked over and saw Elliot just a little bit behind me, but not enough to make me sure. I took another glance at her and when I looked back through my windshield, something darted in front of my car and stopped and I slammed down on my breaks. Elliot did too, but not soon enough and she crashed into me. It didn't affect us at all, but it did a number on our cars.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed and I didn't have to look in the mirror to know my eyes were pitch black. I glared into the face of the man who was still standing in the headlights of my car. He looked into my eyes and his suddenly turned red. I got out to confront him and he tensed up immediately. I slipped down lower a little as his hands curled into fists.

"What the hell?" I said in a loud voice. I noticed his features for the first time and I realized, he was beautiful, he was wearing faded blue jeans and a red tee shirt. I cleared my head and continued to glare at him.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." He hissed through his teeth. I hadn't realized why his facial expression looked so surprised, but then I remembered my different eye color and how it may look to him. I wanted so badly to know his name, I had an urge to reach out and touch him…Elliot flitted beside me.

"Selena?" She said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head at her and kept my eyes on the gorgeous stranger. His eyes brightened when my mom said my name. He smiled over at me and Elliot and he took off flitting. I looked over at my baby and groaned. I went to assess the damage. The left side was totally crushed and my back head light on the same side was hanging down. Elliot patted my shoulder and pointed to her car and it was worse then mine. The whole entire front was pretzeled up into the windshield. I let out another groan as we climbed back into the cars and drove them slowly back toward the house. I could hear Elliot talking as she maneuvered her way through the familiar lane.

"I'll get to work on them when you're at school." She promised.

"Get yours done first. Don't spend all your time on mine. I can help with mine."

She laughed and we pulled into the garage. As I got out to press the button to the garage on the wall when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I automatically stiffened and Elliot was calling my name in the background. I shook my head and pressed the button and I could swear I saw something red in the trees whether it be a shirt or eyes, I wasn't sure. The door slowly crept down.

**************************************************************

I lay in my bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of the mystery banshee that totaled my car. I fiddled with a loose sting on the hem of my tank top as I let my mind wander. I wish I had gotten his name, that gorgeous man's name. I thought about him all night until the sun came up. Ughh at least it was Friday. I got out of bed and slipped on my jeans and a black v-neck knit sweater that dipped down to bellow my bust, so of course I wore a white camisole under it. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my tiny shoulders and met my mom outside the bus. I went straight to the back seat and pulled out my I-pod. Kids started to pile in quickly as she picked them up at their stops. I looked outside the windows, just to keep an eye out for everyone when I saw something flitting through the trees. I stiffened and I saw Elliot shoot a look at me. I looked through the trees and saw the stranger. The gorgeous graceful stranger. I kicked off my shoes and darted out of the bus through the sunroof and I heard my mom tell the kids to sit down on the left side of the bus. I flitted, knowing I could catch up to him because I was quick. I swerved around the trees and I could see him. He wore a blue shirt today. I caught up to him and he stopped to stare at me through his red eyes. I instantly reacted and I felt the thin veil of black cover mine.

"Why are you following me?" He sneered. I just looked at him, even angry he was beautiful. His light brown hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away.

"Why were you chasing the bus?" I said letting acid drip into my tone.

"I have to feed somehow."

"Well don't mess with the children,"

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

With that I focused on him and using my gift I shoved him back against a tree and pinned him there. I still stood in the same spot and he looked at me through murderous eyes.

"What did you do? What do you want Selena?" He said as he writhed in no avail.

"Don't use my name like you know me." I said angrily.

"Are you jealous?" He had stopped wiggling and I let him drop.

"Why would I be?"

"Because I know your name and you don't know mine," He snorted a musical snort. "How childish,"

"I'm not a child and I'm not jealous." I answered letting the rage shake me.

"Well just to get things straight, I'm Logan Bronx. Your name is?"

"You know my name," I said icily.

"Not all of it."

"Selena Watkins." I said.

"Nice to meet you Selena," He said jokingly. "Now why are you still shaking?"

I hadn't realized that his eyes weren't red anymore that they had changed back to the most beautiful color in the world. More beautiful then hazel, it had green, blue, brown, and yellow. I saw the rainbow. I relaxed some and the veil slipped back.

"I have to get going. Elliot will wonder where I am." I said not waiting to hear what he had to say and I turned to take of running. I felt a hard secure hand on my wrist and I turned around and Logan had a hold of my wrist.

"What?" I said and I felt the veil quiver.

"Nothing. Never mind. Just go," He whispered and dropped my wrist. My still heart sank and I flitted through the tree's, I could swear I heard Logan whisper my name… I made my way to the bus and it still hadn't mad its way to my school. I hoped into the still open sunroof, which caused a kid to scream and several other to whimper. I sat back down in my seat and put my shoes back on. Elliot looked me over through her mirror and I could see the question in her eyes. I whispered 'I'm fine' to her and I could see the relief swallow her. I felt a single tear spill over and I quickly wiped it away and looked at it. Did I just cry…over Logan? I hardly knew him… I didn't know him. I don't cry, I'm tough I can get over this. I toughed up and I looked out the window and put my I-pod back in my ears. The bus idled in front of the high school and I got my bag and slung it over my shoulders. As I went to step down off of the bus, Elliot called my name.

"What happened Selena?" She questioned.

"Nothing happened, just another one of us."

"Selena." She said hardly and my lovely mother's voice had a steel edge to it.

"It was the same guy that totaled the cars mom, no big deal."

She looked me over and waved me on. I descended the couple of steps. I went to my first period class and sat in my usual seat in the back. The teachers didn't have a problem letting me sit far away from the other students, considering the epidemic with my kind killing theirs. I went to school back when I was human, but I decided I could go again considering I didn't finish it the first time, I had started school late back then and I still had two months left in my senior year. Not many humans get to even become a banshee. You have to _want _it for it to take effect after being bitten. As humans are, not a lot want to become what we are. I did because I had nothing going for me, I had always wished to be strong, to make people be scared of me, but I'm so tiny that often they weren't until I engaged into a physical fight. The teacher called on me, which pulled me from my reverie.

"What?" I answered a bit hard.

"What are three words that describe yourself?"

"Are you serious? Isn't this a little grade school of you?"

"Answer the question or go to the office."

"Rude, non-tolerant, and temperamental I suppose. " I answered in a flat voice.

A boy in the front row of the desks by the name of Blake laughed a little and cleared his throat. I felt the veil of black slip over my eyes and I stood up. The boy looked back at me and swallowed hard. I was shaking with rage and I bit down on my tongue to keep myself from losing control.

"Selena, sit down please." Mrs. Owens replied shakily. I kept my eyes on Blake and sat back down. I slumped down and folded my arms. The wretched bell finally rang and I stood up and flitted from the classroom eager to escape that vile classroom. My next two classes passed by like a blur. I had no idea what we even talked about. Lunch was next and of course I didn't eat the human food. I sat by myself at the table in the far corner. Being alone never bothered me; it gave me peace of mind and time to think, which I desperately needed especially today. I watched as the students rushed into line to get their food first. I could hear Blake on the other end of the large room telling his buddy Trevor about what happened today in class and I laughed a little.

She's lucky I didn't throw the smack down on her

He couldn't if he tried, I laughed to myself. I heard Julia Peters telling the new boy in school that he was to never sit by me. Ugh. Typical Julia. I was personally glad though, the last new student tried to sit by me too, I had to tell him the hard, yet hilarious way that he didn't want to sit next to me unless he wanted to see me eat my lunch for once. I laughed out loud which had caused a couple of them to look at me warily. The bell that dismissed lunch rang and I stood up and went to my last class of the day, which was also my personal favorite. Gym. It was speedball day. Speedball is a combination between basketball and soccer. You can throw it to each other while it's in the air, but if it hits the ground you have to kick it until its back into the air. There were goals that were worth a point, and the baskets were worth two. I went to the locker room to change into my gym cloths when I could swear I saw something blue standing outside the gym doors. I have excellent vision, a thousand times better then the best humans, but it went by in a blur…I shook my head and entered the locker room. I opened my locker and pulled out my cotton black gym shorts, and a bright green tee shirt. I stripped down to my bra and underwear when I got the feeling someone was watching me, there were thirteen other girls in here, but It was different. My intuition flickered. I pulled on my shorts and I started walking out before I had my shirt completely on. When I got into the gym and sat down in my spot so Mr. Hughes could take attendance, I pulled my curly golden hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. Mr. Hughes told us to take a lap and when we were done for Devon and Michael to pick teams. I flitted around the gym and was done before some had gotten off the ground. When the others had finished their lap Devon called me first, shocker. Michael groaned and proceeded to pick his teammates. With everyone on a team, the game began. I stood to the left center knowing this was a active and busy spot for the ball to come toward, the ball rocketed through the air straight toward me and I jumped high off the ground and snatched it sending it flying in the other direction. The goalie on the other end kicked it into the air and it bounced off the high ceiling and into my awaiting hands. I shot the ball from the half court line and it went through the basket and slipped through the net. My team cheered and I blew the hair from my face. I tried not to use my powers in gym class, but of course I used speed a lot. I didn't use my mind gift though. The score was 26-10 my team leading. I had just kicked a goal hard past the goalie and at that time Mr. Hughes blew his whistle and it was time to get dressed and go home. I walked unusually slowly on my way to the locker room. I heard something scuff very quietly outside the gym doors and my head whipped around. I caught the unmistakable sight of Logan and he smiled and winked at me. I could only stare with my mouth agape and he wheeled around and ran the other direction. I walked in a daze toward the locker room and I stripped out of my gym clothes. I pulled on my faded tattered jeans and my camisole and sweater. I grabbed my heels off the ground and slipped them on and then I met my mom outside as she parked the bus along the curb and opened the door for the kids to all load in. I sat in my normal seat and for once I didn't pull out my I-pod. I stared eyes wide out the window. I went to use my intuition…but there was nothing there…. Elliot eased the door shut once all the high school students were on and she moved on to the elementary school followed by Mt. Carmel Jr. High. I continued to stare out the window, all the windows I could see, hoping to catch a glimpse of Logan. When the last of the students departed, I moved to the front and waited until we pulled into the flooded lane until I took off and left the bus, but before I left Elliot called my name.

"Where are you going?"

"Just searching mom, I just…" I've never lied to Elliot except for now. "I have a feeling." With that I took off and out of the bus and I searched the woods. I ghosted through the trees, searching for Logan. I felt the veil slip over my eyes as I processed for the first time since gym that he had been following me, been stalking me. I pushed my feet to go faster as I weaved between shrubs and trees. My intuition twitched and I slowed by a fraction.

"You're angry? What a shame, and here I wanted to have a pleasant conversation." Logan's voice sounded from behind a huge spruce tree. I came to a stop and automatically kicked off my heels. He stepped out from behind the tree and held his hands up, palms toward me as if he was surrendering.

"I just want to talk, that's all." He said as he took a step back when I moved forward.

"Good, then start by explaining why you were following me and watching me in the locker rooms."

His face crumpled a bit but he composed it quickly.

"I didn't think you caught me in the locker rooms."

"I didn't, I had a feeling but you just told me." I said with a smirk. He looked at me with his mouth open and he blinked once and I laughed triumphant. He stared at me with a strange expression on his face, I tried to decipher it but I had no success. After my laughter had died out, I merely stared at him.

"You said you wanted to talk, so start talking." I shot at him. He smiled a little and his pearl white teeth against his some-what tan skin was shockingly beautiful.

"I'm just honestly curious as to why you don't hunt humans, that's the fun part about it and you give it up."

"How did you know I didn't hunt humans? Just because I protect them doesn't mean I don't hunt them."

"Because I don't take you for a hypocrite." I stared at him in shock.

"Why do you care?" I said with a thick layer of acid staining my tone, causing my eyes to turn black. His eyes turned red in response.

"Because I was just curious and I though maybe you could try to be kind and tell me."

"Well I guess you were wrong then." I said and sunk into a crouch. The red in his eyes disappeared and he appraised me.

"There is something so…unique and wonderful about you Selena." He said as though he hated saying it. I stared at him and I couldn't help but smile on the inside. I hadn't known he thought of me like that at all.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, you haven't not by a long shot." With that last remark, he was gone. I stood there for a long time, for about 20 minuets I would estimate. I finally forced my legs to run back home, and within seconds I was back on the flooded lane. Elliot was in the garage working on her Supra and I felt like crying when I looked over at my Lotus, crumpled and broken. Parker walked up behind me then and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Elliot told me what happened last night," Had it only been one night ago? "I'm sorry about your Europa." I shrugged and sniffled a little and I took my bag up to my room. I opened the familiar door and flung the bag on my king sized bed. The deep purple sheets were soft as I lay down and stretched out. I thought briefly about turning on the TV, but what was the point? I grabbed a random book off of the shelf and walked outside and onto the deck. It was a sunny day and I was glad to soak up some warmth. I flung myself into the hammock and opened up the book I had chosen. My selection was _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Bronte and I immediately hopped down and put it back. The last thing I needed now was a romance novel. I climbed back into the hammock and put my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and let the heat flow into my cold skin. I hummed to myself for a while until my intuition flicked and my eyes of their own accord snapped open. I looked around the area and I saw a small flash of blue about 3 miles out into the woods. I knew it was Logan, after what he said there was no doubt in my mind it was him, but why would my intuition flicker? Nothing bad was going to happen, was there? Nothing was wrong…. I jumped up and got out of my heels and threw on my jean shorts and a red wife beater so my jeans wouldn't slow me down. My naked feet pattered quietly but quickly as I launched myself from the second story deck and into the woods. A million things were going through my mind at the same time. I knew it was Logan out here, but was he in trouble? Was he hurt? I pushed my feet faster even when a difficult question bubbled up. Why did I care about Logan? I caught sight of Logan's back as he was down in a crouch, surrounding him were three other banshees that were all pretty big in size. I saw them all whip their heads around when I walked into view. They all looked at me with mouths agape as I stood ground beside Logan, even Logan himself.

"What are you doing here Selena? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Logan questioned me with nothing but fear and concern in his eyes, concern and fear for…me. I swallowed once.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl I strap on my own heels and everything." I retorted with a wink. The others had cleared their heads and were stepping up closer to us. I focused hard and a large oak tree and it went flying into two of the men pinning them to the ground. While the third banshee was distracted, I flitted forward and snapped my fist into his jaw causing it to crack. I jumped onto his back and snapped his neck and he fell limply to the forest floor. Logan had already done the same to the other two and I pulled out my confederate flag lighter and lit some sticks up and created a big fire pit. Logan grabbed the two I had pinned down and I grabbed the other one and we threw them into the blazing fire. Logan turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He asked me.

"Not at all, I am perfectly fine." Relief washed over his face and I wasn't sure why. Why would he care if I were okay or not?

"Why did they attack you?" I said as he took a step toward me.

"They didn't attack me, I attacked them. They were…" He stopped short.

"They were what?"

"I thought they were headed toward your home." He admitted. I gawked at him and his head snapped up.

"I can take care of myself Logan."

"Oh can you?"

I gestured toward the mound of fire and he glared back at me.

"Could you have done that if you were surprised by them?"

"Yes, I don't get surprised often though."

"Uh, I surprised you last night when you almost hit me."

I was about to say something but I snapped my mouth shut. He was right. Why couldn't I feel that something bad was about to happen last night? I met his glare and said nothing.

"Can't you just thank me?" He shot at me.

"Not likely! For what, for making me come all the way out here to save you?"

"I didn't make you come out here, and I didn't ask for your help." The veil had slipped over both of our eyes and I was shaking with rage. He crossed his arms and I had crouched by just a fraction.

"Why did you even come out here in the first place? What am I to you but a nuisance, I crashed your car, and I _stalked _you. Why would you come out and help me anyway?" He said with an icy edge. I straightened up and I felt the sadness wash through me as the truth smacked me in the face.

"I don't know why." I whispered. I took off running and I pushed my slender bare feet as fast as they would go.

"Selena!" I heard him shout as he tried to follow me. He had fallen behind too quickly and I was almost home already. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I weaved through the last remaining trees and leapt back onto the deck. I turned to look behind me, and down in the opening of the trees was Logan, naturally. I just stared at him with pain filled eyes and he took one step forward and I shook my head and flitted back into my room. I sat on the corner of my bed and a part of me was hoping that Logan would come up here. I paced in my room until something shiny caught my eye. My heels I had taken off were still on the deck, I was a little smug to be able to have an excuse to go back onto the deck. I flitted out the double doors and snatched up the heels, and stole a glance outside. I could see him lying in a high branch of one of my neighboring trees, our eyes met and I was looking into a rainbow. He sat up and his muscles tensed. I could tell that he was debating whether or not to come up here. I just stared into the rainbow until I heard Parker call my name I shot a glance behind me and I looked back and Logan was gone. My heavy heart sank and I turned to walk out of my bedroom door when I heard a rustling noise. My head snapped around but I saw nothing. I walked out of my room and descended the stairs. Parker was sitting in his loveseat with my mother sitting beside him.

"Hey," I announced lamely. They both looked at me and smiled.

"I got your car fixed honey," Elliot grinned. My eyes brightened and I ran up and hugged her tight. Parker looked at me with gentle but questioning eyes.

"Where were you just now? Or rather just a little bit ago?"

My face fell by a small fraction and I shrugged. "Someone needed my help that's all."

Parker raised and eyebrow at me and I pointed to my forehead.

"I'm going to go take her for a spin," I pointed toward my Lotus. I flitted to get my keys and my flip-flops and I jumped into my car and I revved her engine. She sounded as good as new. I needed this and it was perfect timing. I needed time to think. I focused on a screwdriver, and it went flying into the button on the wall, causing the door to open.

"Selena!" Elliot scolded from the living room. I laughed a little and replied sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." I hit the gas and I peeled out of the driveway. I could here Parker and I knew that he was aware I could.

"Watch where you are going." I laughed exhilarated as I pushed my car as fast as she could go. I opened the sunroof and rolled down my windows. I wound around the lane and drove toward highway 64. Once I was on it, I went straight on toward a little town called Princeton Indiana. I didn't stop in the small town but several of the occupants did when they saw my Lotus and several took pictures. I turned on Main Street and got onto 41 toward Evansville. Evansville was a very large city in Indiana that had a lot of great places to shop. I drove through several red lights and stop signs not caring if the police stopped me. I've gotten my way out of tickets before. I finally reached Evansville's down town area and I went straight on toward the Eastland Mall. I usually didn't like to shop, but I did for some odd reason today. I was all out of sorts lately and I knew exactly why and who caused it. I found a parking space and I eased in expertly. The people walking into the mall stopped to stare as I slid out of the car. I hadn't realized that I hadn't changed back into my jeans, so I was wearing my tattered jean shorts and a red wife beater. I shrugged a little and I walked gracefully into the doors. The males around me stopped to open the doors for me and I didn't even give them a second glance. I ran my fingers through my hair and the intricate curls fell back down into my eyes. I went straight toward one of my favorite clothing stores and I picked out the type of jeans I like. I prefer the ones with the rips and tears; I just think they fit better. I got three new pairs and I left that store and went to a shoe store. I picked out a new pair of dangerous looking heels, a pair of chucks, and some cute purple flats. The back of my throat was burning. I hadn't realized that I had been so thirsty but why was my throat hurting now? I looked around me and my eyes stopped on a child, no older then fourteen. He had fallen and his nose was oozing blood. I felt my eyes grow pitch black and I couldn't think of anything, everything was a blur and I felt a deep guttural growl build in my chest and I dropped my bags. I inched forward, I could sense in the back of my mind that what I was about to do was wrong, but I didn't care. It had been so long since I had eaten and he smelled so appealing. I felt my feet coiled to spring when something hard and fast smacked into me. My arms were suddenly pinned behind me by something strong. I thrashed as the people around us ran and screamed as they processed what was happening. The mother of the child had ushered the kid away with the help of a few bystanders. I was heaving and gasping and I focused on the arms around my chest and suddenly the whole body flipped over top of me. I looked at the blue shirted figure that was lying on his stomach in front of me. The dark veil in front of my eyes retreated and I gasped. Logan sprang to his feet and his red eyes retreated as well. He took a step back from me and went to walk away.

"Wait," I said in horror. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" He whispered.

"Thank you. For stopping me from making a mistake."

He smiled at me. "There, was that so hard to thank me? It was my pleasure."

I rolled my eyes. "Were you following me again?"

"Yes, I was worried after…after you got upset."

"Why are you concerned if I'm upset or not?"

"I'm not sure why, I feel…connected to you somehow…I cant explain it very well. It's like I _have _to be near you." He said and he ran his long fingers through his brown hair. I looked at him with soft eyes.

"I know how you feel." I replied in a hushed voice. He stroked a finger across my cheek and I instinctively jerked back. His face fell.

"Sorry," I said. He shrugged and he bent down and picked up my bags that I had dropped. "Thanks," I said. "For everything." I smiled a warm smile up at him. I took the bags from his hands and I went to walk away when I noticed he was walking by my side. Once we were in the parking lot I went to my Lotus and he opened the passenger door for me. I laid the bags in the seat and I shut the door. I walked around to the other side and he had the door open over there too. I climbed in and rolled the windows down.

"Where are you off to now?" He asked as he leaned in my window and propped himself up on the frame.

"Home I think, and you?"

"Same, I have some uh…homework to get done. I'm starting at a new school tomorrow, it's a pretty lame school but hey, you would know that wouldn't you?" He winked at me and he flitted over to what I supposed was his car. I stared in disbelief as he climbed into a midnight blue Mercedes McLaren mini. He revved that beautiful beast and drove off. I processed what he had said to me and I realized for the first time what it had meant. He was coming to school…I smiled and I hit the gas and drove out of the parking lot and drove toward home. It was very dark outside, darker then usual but I didn't bother to flick my headlights on. Within the hour I was back in Mount Carmel and nearing the flooded lane that lead me toward home. I wove around to the garage and pulled in smoothly. I got my bags out of the other seat and I entered the living room. The lights were out and Elliot was lying on top of Parkers chest as they watched a romantic movie. I made a gagging sound and they looked up at me and smiled.

"How was your drive, I can see you went shopping." Elliot commented.

"Yea I happened to be driving through Evansville."

"You drove all the way through Evansville?" Parker asked.

"Yea, I just needed some alone time and I feel a lot better now." I smiled and kissed them both goodnight and went back upstairs. I opened the door to my large closet and walked in to find an empty hanger to put my jeans on. I found the three I needed and hung them by my other jeans and shut of the light. I went to my dresser and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. I rolled the hem of my large sweat pants down so they wouldn't reach my chin. I climbed into bed and shut the lamp off by my bed. Of course I wasn't tired, but I thought it would be nice to sleep. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I drifted off to sleep moments later, but at every sound outside my eyes snapped back open. Times like this I wish I were human, when all I want in the world is a moment of peace in my chaotic life and I can't stay asleep. I laughed and decided to just lie outside instead. I pulled a blanket off of my bed and climbed into my hammock. When I was outside I could relax more and here every sound clearly and I was able to drift finally. I didn't sleep soundly like a human but I did sleep. I stopped trying though, when the suns first rays heated my skin. It was already six and I had to be headed out with Elliot in ten minuets. I jumped out of the hammock and threw the blanket back onto the bed. I threw my clothing off and yanked on a pair of my new frayed jeans and I had no time to search for anything cute so I threw on a neon colored tee shirt I had gotten in Tampa Bay. I put on a little eyeliner and I yanked a comb through my hair. At least that looked okay. I pulled on my chucks, because the heels would be _highly _appropriate. I got my bag and flung it over my shoulders just in time for Elliot to scream my name.

"Lets go! I got kids to get!" I flitted down the stairs and flung my self into the bus. I looked around for my I-pod but I guess I left it on my nightstand so today I was music-less. Perfect. Elliot picked up the normal kids, which was usual, but I looked up at her suspiciously when she turned into an unfamiliar path. She met my gaze and she whispered that there was a new kid she had to pick up and I was suddenly alert. She pulled the bus up to a some-what large house. I stared in disbelief when Logan and another banshee walked out of the house. I knew he was starting school but riding my bus? The other banshee with him was a giant in comparison to me and even a little bit toward Logan, and he had to be 6 foot or better. He had thick layers of muscles and he was at least a head taller then Logan. Logan looked around once he had cleared the steps and he had spotted me he smiled and sat in the seat beside me and his friend sat in front of me. The bus was quiet as the students stared in awe because for the first time somebody sat in the seats near me. Elliot eased the bus door shut and we were back on regular course. I risked a glance over at Logan and noticed him smiling in my direction. I whipped my head toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"This is the first time that I've seen you wear something that isn't designer clothing," He admitted. His friend was staring at me too and my intuition flickered. I felt my eyes grow black and I looked over at the huge man in front of me and he gasped quietly. Logan scooted into my seat and laid a hand onto my shoulder. I instantly recoiled from the touch but he kept his hand there I turned toward him and he smiled at me. The veil quickly retreated.

"This is my brother Spencer. He's my _real _brother. I'm sure your eyes just took him off guard." I turned to look at Spencer and he laughed a deep laugh.

"Aren't you a cutie?" He laughed again and playfully hit his brother in the shoulder. The veil came back just because he called me a _cutie_. I'm not sure why it bothered me but it did, it implied that I was some cute child. Logan slapped his brother in the back of the head and he looked at me.

"Happy?" I rolled my eyes and I saw something flit in the nearby woods. I jerked my head around and my intuition quivered I took off my chucks and put them into my bag. I spoke in a normal low, even voice.

"Got another one Elliot." With that I jumped over Logan and then out the sunroof.

"Where's she going?" I heard Spencer ask Logan and I smiled when I didn't hear a reply. He must be worried. I laughed and pushed my feet to got toward the blur of black in the woods. This banshee was a female and she hadn't realized I was behind her, she was still after the bus and I flitted forward and smacked into her throwing her to the ground. She whirled around to face me and the veil lipped in front of my eyes as I pinned her arms down while I sat on her holding her to the ground. She growled at me her teeth bared and I felt my lip curl over my teeth as well. I lifted her head from the ground to snap it but I heard something crackle in the shrubs nearby, I was only momentarily distracted but it was enough for her to take action, she leaned forward and she sunk her teeth into my neck.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed and she ripped away taking a hunk of my hard skin with it. I reached down and snapped her neck and I crawled off of her I kept a hand to the gash in my neck while I threw sticks and branches on her limp body. I ignited my lighter and I threw the whole thing into the pile. Once it was in flames I sat against a nearby tree and pulled my hand back and saw blood on my hand. Of course it wasn't my blood, I didn't have any but it was blood that I had ingested. It would take the remainder of the day for the wound to heal completely and until then, it would continue to hurt and throb.

"Let me see," I heard a very familiar voice say. This voice was the cause of why I even had the wound in the first place. Logan sat down beside me while Spencer stood near the burning mound. I jerked away from him and since I was losing the blood in my body I was getting hungrier which in turn, made me more irritable which I had every right to be. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of my chin and tilted it to the side to see the damage he had caused.

"It looks pretty bad." He said and Spencer looked at us. I didn't bother to look at either of them.

"Its your fault."

"My fault? Why was it my fault?"

"Because I would've been fine if you would've stayed on the bus, if you hadn't of distracted me."

"I got worried."

"There's no need! I've done this for the past year and I've had to do this years before then and it wasn't like there were three of them, which I have had to deal with before."

He stared at me and he smiled. "Well, I am sorry for distracting you. I should probably take you home, you're in no shape to go to school."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I have to go get my things off the bus, you're welcome to come."

Spencer spoke up for the first time and he was laughing. "Gee thanks for your permission. You probably could use us anyway incase you run into another one, your in no shape to fight either."

"Oh, I'd be fine" I said and rolled my eyes and with that I was off with them on my heels. Logan sped up to where he was running beside me rather then behind me, and Spencer sped up to my other side. I got a little smug and I pushed my feet to go faster, as fast as I could get them to go. I could hear the boys behind me exerting energy to try and catch up.

"Damn, she's quick," Spencer, muttered. I wove between trees and I was at the high school where I had seen mom's bus. I jumped on the roof of it and slipped into the sunroof, Elliot wasn't in here. She must be having a meeting or something. I noticed blood dripping onto the floor and I raised my hand to my wound and it was almost completely dry I all of a sudden got really dizzy; I wobbled around using the seats for support. Before I knew it I hit the floor…the last thing I remember was seeing the two pairs of feet in front of me and only the face of one of them, it was in a mask of horror. My eyes closed and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**************************************************

"Give her some space, back up. Don't you make me kick you ass boy." I heard Elliot's sweet motherly voice, only it wasn't so sweet. I had never heard her so worried, angry or heard her curse. I opened my eyes and I saw two faces in relief and one amused. Spencer laughed, giddy for some reason. Logan punched him in his arm, not so playful. Elliot flitted over and smacked both of them in the back of their heads. I laughed and Elliot brought me an IV bag filled with blood, my eyes turned black and she handed it over and I didn't bother with trying to open it I sunk my teeth into it and curled my lips around the make shift hole and I drank the blood greedily. I drank every last drop until the bag was dry and I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth.

"What happened?" I asked when I flitted to the trashcan and threw the empty bag away.

"You had no more blood in your entire body and after exerting the energy you did from running your body shut down because it had nothing to run on." Elliot answered as she tapped the spot next to my wound. I raised my hand to the gash and she had put gauze and tapped it there.

"I'm glad your okay honey. This young man brought you home and waited with you until I got here." She gestured toward Logan and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled in return.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I was a bit disappointed that I was out of it when he carried me home. I would have loved to know what it feels like to touch his chest…to be cradled there…I shook my head clear of those thoughts and looked over as Elliot pulled her auburn hair into a pony tail.

"I'm going to go work on my car. I need to change out of these jeans though."

Elliot flitted into hers and Parkers room and she was back in a matter of seconds in shorts and a tee shirt. She flitted out into the garage and I then focused my attention on Logan but Spencer had my attention when he whistled.

"Your mom is a cutie too." He laughed and I got up and hit him in the shoulder too.

"And she's happily married." I said. He laughed again.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna take her away from you guys." I rolled my eyes. I knew my mother was beautiful so was my father. My mother was very curvy, with a small waist and she had long legs to top it all off. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades, like my own, but hers was a deep brown and was straight instead of in curls. Parker had dark brown hair too and he was lanky, but muscular. Both of my parents were changed in their late twenties around 1940 so they would forever be lovely. I smiled just thinking about them and I looked over at Logan who was looking at me in concern.

"I think you hit your head really hard." He confessed.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're smiling a lot."

"So? I can't be happy?"

"I've just never actually seen you smile a real smile. Its beautiful."

I looked away from him and to the floor, if I could blush I would.

"Aww! She's blushing! Well…not really, but she's embarrassed!" Spencer said and he ruffled my hair. I looked over at him and focused really hard and he came crashing down behind me. He looked up at me and his eyes turned red causing mine to go black.

"What was that for?"

"Don't mess with me,"

"It was a joke!"

"I don't care! Don't touch me, don't mess with me!"

I sank into a crouch and I didn't have to bother with kicking my shoes off, because I still wasn't wearing any. Spencer sank down into one too and my lips curled over my teeth. I felt a guttural growl build in my chest and I could hear rumbling in Spencer's.

"Guys, cool it." Logan said with fear in his eyes. I ignored him and I heard the door to the garage open and Elliot flitted over to Logan's side.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"She's being absurd." Spencer spat. That was it. I launched myself at him and I crashed into him and I was truly growling now and he was shoving against me and I landed a solid punch in his face. I snapped at his face but someone threw me off of him. Strong yet soft arms were holding me back. I saw the nail polish on the nails and knew it was Elliot. Logan was holding back Spencer, and he was growling at him. That was wrong, he shouldn't be growling at his brother. I felt the veil slip away and I relaxed. I tapped Elliot on her arm.

"I'm okay, really." She dropped her arms but spun me around to face her.

"Alright, but you need to behave. You had no right to do what you did." She looked me over and I smiled a big cheesy smile at her and she laughed.

"Will I be okay to go work on my Supra?"

"Yes, I'll be good." She patted my arms and walked back to the garage.

I walked over to Spencer and ruffled his short spiky brown hair.

"I am sorry for being such a jerk."

Logan had let him drop and he rolled his eyes and he patted my head.

"I'd hate to see you when you're not hurt."

I thought for a minute and I fell to the ground and grabbed my stomach because I was laughing so hard.

"And you… said I was… in no shape… to fight!" They both joined in and once our giggle fit was over Logan sighed.

"I guess we should be getting home since school is already halfway over."

A sharp pang hit my heart like a rock and I felt my face fall a little.

"You don't have to…I mean if you don't want to…" I whispered. He looked at me and understanding seemed to fill his eyes.

"I mean we could have a…movie day or we could get lunch or whatever." I stammered and I looked down and fiddled with my hands at the thought of their type of lunch.

"Aww! He would love to have a movie day with you!" Spencer said with fake affection.

"You don't learn quickly do you Spence?" Logan said and hit him hard on his back.

"Selena, we would love to stay." Logan said and smiled down at me. My heart inflated and I smiled back up at him.

"Well I'm going to go change then so you guys can pick out a movie." I gestured to the DVD rack on the west wall of the large living room. The DVD rack was built into a stone wall, while the north wall was accompanied by a large plexi-glass window. The south wall nearest to us a glossy wood that held the beautiful wooden door and the east wall had the staircase and the garage door. The living room had a large half circle sofa and a matching love seat. Parker likes to watch football so he got a 62-inch plasma screen TV that descends from the ceiling. Elliot had an appreciation for art so she had some of her favorite pieces hung on the walls and she had exotic plants on the walls and lining the floor. I walked slowly up the staircase and flitted to my room.

I stripped out of my jeans and but on my cotton sweats and a black wife beater. The wife beater rose up a little bit so it showed a little bit of my flat stomach, which was a plus especially for today. I grabbed a blanket off of my bed and flitted back down the stairs. They were putting the DVD in the player and they hid the case from me. I threw my blanket on the sofa and put my hands on my hips.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Nuh-uh your gonna have to wait and see." Spencer said and they came and sat on the couch Logan beside me and Spencer beside him. I pulled the blanket over me as I folded my legs. Spencer hit play and stole the corner of my blanket and yanked on it, causing it to cover all three of us.

"Don't be a blanket hog." Spencer laughed. The opening commercials played and Logan put his arm around the back of the sofa behind me and I could almost feel my heart beat, but it was probably just a gesture. The opening credits to the movie appeared and I scoffed and looked at them as though they were crazy. They put in Van Helsing of all movies. A movie about Dracula and his vampire brides and Frankenstein. They must be mental. The movie started though and I ended up actually watching it. I felt someone's eyes on me though and I wasn't sure if they belonged to Logan or Spencer. I risked a glance to my right and saw that they wandering eyes belonged to Logan. I looked away really quickly when our eyes met and moved them back to the TV. After a while of feeling the eyes on me I just ignored them. It was almost over and it was at the part were Van Helsing mistakenly killed Anna when I felt moisture brim over the edge. A tan hand brushed away the tears from my cheek and I looked up and Logan was staring at me with compassionate eyes. I smiled a little and got up and took the DVD out of the player and back in the case.

"That movie was bogus. It was so false!" Spencer said.

"They're vampires, we aren't Spencer." I stated. Elliot came back in at that point with grease and oil smudged on her face and she was wiping her hands with a faded blue bandana.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked as she blew a strand of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail out of her face.

"We just finished watching Van Helsing," I said jokingly. Elliot laughed and walked into the kitchen to wash her hands and face.

"How's you supra?" I wondered out loud.

"She's good as new." I could hear the smile in her voice and she flitted back into view. I was so excited for her that I wanted her to test it out right now and I knew she wanted to, I wanted her to. I looked over at Logan and I knew he had his McLaren and an idea sprang in my head.

"Anybody up for a race?" I grinned at the three of them.

"I'm game!" Spencer said, and I noticed Logan smiling too. Elliot pulled the rubber band out of her hair and she was grinning from ear to ear. I didn't even bother changing into other clothing when I grabbed my keys off of the key rack.

"I'll take you guys home to get your cars, Elliot meet us on I-24." I said and hopped into my Lotus. I was grateful that when I picked out my car I got the 4-door car instead of the 2-door model. Logan got into the passenger seat and Spencer hoped into the back. I went to throw a wrench within reach at the button on the wall but Elliot looked at me disapprovingly and hit the button for me. I smiled at her and started the car, in one fluid movement I put her in reverse and spun us around foreword. I was showing off just a bit and I could see out of the corner of my eye Logan and Spencer with wide-eyes. I sped up and went down the path Elliot had taken that lead to their home. I pulled around to their large visible garage and let them out. Spencer flitted into the house while Logan stayed behind to wait in the doorframe of my car.

"We should be on a team, you know…like me and you against Spence and Elliot. I mean if you want…" I stared at him wide-eyed and then I smiled.

"Sure, I know exactly how to get the others to agree to it."

"Good, because it may be hard." He smiled and lopped into his garage. I heard a beautiful engine rev and then out came some type of Mercedes that I was unfamiliar of. I could see Spencer smiling as I stared at it wide-eyed. It was a glossy red Mercedes that even going 2mph it looked fast. I swallowed once and got back into my car. I then heard another engine rev and it was one id heard once before. Out came the McLaren with Logan driving and I led the way to I-24. I thought over what I was going to say to get them to agree to this, I knew exactly how. We pulled up to the abandoned interstate just as Elliot had gotten out of her Supra. I got out of my car and stood by Elliot.

"Logan and I have a proposition for you two." I said as Spence and Logan got out and stood by us.

"We are on two teams, me and Logan…against Spencer and Elliot." I said and looked over at Spencer.

"What!?" He demanded

"Let me finish, whoever gets to the abandoned supermarket first their team wins and if it should be one of you two, Elliot you will get Logan's McLaren and Spencer," I gulped once just saying it, "you will get my Lotus." Logan stared at me with his mouth open wide

"What do we get if we win?" he said as though I were crazy.

"The satisfaction of winning against your brother."

He looked at me for a moment and then at Elliot.

"Fine." He finally said.

Elliot looked over at the McLaren and smiled brightly.

"Excellent!" Spencer stroked his hand over the hood of my Lotus and I smacked him hard across the back of his head.

"No touching!"

"I'll get to touch it all I want in a few minuets when it becomes _mine_." he said with satisfaction. I gulped again and got into my car. I could hear Spencer's giddy laugh next to my Lotus as I revved my engine and I heard Elliot start the count.

"Three, two, one." My breath sped up. "GO!" and we all peeled out of the starting position. I maneuvered my way past Logan and took second place. Spencer was ahead of me and I could hear him laugh exuberantly as he was the first to spot the market, I grunted once and floored it, I wasn't ready to loose my car. The nose of my car was at the tail of his and I lightly tapped his tail and he swerved and I took the advantage over him and now he was behind. I could hear him speed back up now and he was going faster then he was before.

"GO SELENA!" Logan screamed and I pushed the last inch down on the pedal and I shot forward and sped into the supermarket parking lot and spun around some 180 degrees and faced the rest of them as they came to a screeching halt. Logan flitted out of his car not bothering to shut the door and ran to me. I was jumping up and down in excitement. He swirled me around in a hug and pecked me on my cheek and I'm sure I felt my dead heart swell. He looked at me nervously gauging my reaction and all I did was laugh as Spencer slammed his door and kick some dirt.

"I demand a rematch, you cheated! Your not allowed to bump others!" he screamed at me his eyes a vibrant red. I reacted to him immediately and I felt the thick veil slip over my eyes and I was for some reason protective of Logan standing behind me.

"Says who? Nobody distinguished the rules, nobody said we couldn't."

"Rematch!" he screamed and started shaking.

"How bout on foot? Instead of in cars?" I said and he straightened up and smiled.

"Fine, first back to the starting point wins." With that he was off I smiled and took off after him knowing even with the head start he wouldn't win. He was a good 10 yards ahead of me but I was closing the distance. 8, 5, 2 yards away now, I was right on his heels now. I let him have the lead until we were only a mere 20 feet from the starting line and I quickly over took him and he cursed and tried to push his feet faster. I crossed the line and he completely stopped and looked at me frustrated.

"Keep your piece of junk." He said through his teeth.

"Oh, I plan on it," I added with a smile and he bared his teeth at me and mumbled something about a cheater and I merely laughed and took off running again in the other direction back to my car. Logan was leaning against his car with Elliot on his other side, talking, and laughing. I came to a stop and walked the rest of the way to them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Logan blurted out a bit too quickly to make me sure, Spencer ran up behind me and thwacked me hard on my head and I felt my brain rattle, my wound pulsed with blood as a droplet came out through the gauze and I could feel my knees get weak. I stumbled forward and my knees shook and I hit the ground. How weak of me. How weak I've been today when usually I was the strongest around.

"Selena?" Elliot asked alarmed and flitted over to me. I couldn't see anything anymore. The last thing I felt was the veil over my eyes in protection and being carried with strong sure arms. I could hear everything with perfect clarity oddly enough.

"Spencer you idiot!" Logan shouted from above me, though I was being carried. I was then aware that _he _must have been carrying me.

"I barley touched her!"

"Why'd you have to touch her at all!? She's injured you moron!"

"Sorry, man. Sorry Elliot." Spencer whispered. I remember heaving trying to get air in, I didn't need it but the thought that I couldn't, worried me. Why couldn't I breathe? What was wrong with me? A simple wound, id gotten plenty of those in the beginning, why was this one so much different? I could feel Logan carrying me more quickly when he realized I couldn't breathe, he ran and I could hear him pop open a car door and gently put me in the back seat.

"What about your car?" Spencer asked him and I heard Elliot next.

"I got a hook and a thick cable I'll tow it back to our home," I heard the car ignite to life and he sped off quickly in the direction toward home.

**********************************************

I woke up incoherent and unaware of where I was. Parker was above me though and he smiled a smile of pure relief. I blinked and the veil that had remained over my eyes slipped back into place. Logan was smiling with relief similar to Parker.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I keep passing out?"

Parker chuckled. "The wound inflicted on your throat was close to your jugular and even though it doesn't serve exactly the same use as it would if you were human, it still helps flow what blood you take in throughout your body, with it damaged just a little bit, the blood is having trouble flowing through your body which when you don't have enough blood in your body to sustain it, you shut down until you get enough blood."

I just nodded as I listened to his assessment on me.

"How long will it be damaged?"

"Just for as long as any other wound, it should be fine by sunrise."

I smiled and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Three male voices said at the exact same time.

I went to walk around a little, but two gentle yet firm hands pushed my shoulders back down. Parker and Logan both had a hand on me.

"You need to take it easy or you'll just become unconscious again."

"I was just going to walk around…"

"What I mean is you need to stay down until your wound is healed." Parker said sternly. I looked up at him in horror and then looked down at my clothing.

"I have to wait until sun-up until I can change clothing!? These are filthy!"

I heard Spencer chuckle and Logan actually as well.

"Selena, I can go get you some clothes, which ones do you want?" Elliot offered, and bless her I loved her for it.

"Um, just get me my _good_ sweats, and a wife beater." I said and she flitted up the stairs. I sat there and watched the game Parker had put on the Television. I didn't really pay attention to it, not when I felt a pair of blue, green, brown eyes on me. Elliot flitted back into view with my sweats and a lime green wife beater, and she handed them to me. I held them lamely in my hands and looked over at Parker and raised an eyebrow.

"You can change right there," He said and turned the other way, I looked over at Logan and Spencer and Logan had shocked yet expectant expression on his face but they both turned around. I flung my dirty clothing off and Elliot nabbed it and I easily slid on the crisp clean clothes. I smiled up at my mom and she smiled back down at me with pure affection. I cleared my throat and the boys turned around and appraised me. Like my other top, this one rose up a little and showed off my flat yet toned stomach.

"You've been wearing sweats a lot lately." Elliot commented.

"There's no point in jeans unless I'm going somewhere. I want to be comfortable." I shrugged. I could see a hint of a smirk on Logan's lips and I didn't even bother to ask why because I knew he wouldn't tell me. I looked around and Elliot was smiling.

"What?"

"I think its makeover time." She whispered with excitement. I stared at her my mouth agape. I was getting ready to yell at her but she spoke before I could.

"Oh Selena! You're never around out killing our kind and tinkering with your car and four-wheeler or locked in your room, we never spend any time together! It would be nice to have a mani-pedi, hair, and then we can go shopping once your all better!"

I just stared at her my mouth still hanging open and I saw her pleading eyes and I melted.

"UGH! FINE!"

"Oh yay! You wont regret it honey." She dashed up the stairs and came back down with white and clear nail polish. I sat up just enough so that it made Parker and Logan glare. Spencer chuckled and plopped down dramatically.

"Guess we'll stick around for a little while, ain't got nothing better to do."

"We don't want to be a bother though," he added.

"Oh your no bother, you could stay and live with us for all I care," Parker chuckled and ducked out, I glanced up at Logan who glanced down at me, I'm sure Parker wasn't bluffing but I don't think he meant it so literally. Elliot immediately got my attention when she was scrubbing off the black nail polish already on my nails. I sat through the torture as she put acrylic on my fingers over the white tips and coated them with gloss, and also when she put cushions between my toes and painted them exactly like my nails. As she set a fan in front of me and forced me to put my nails and toes in front of it, she flitted back up the stairs and got the expensive looking hair straightener and plugged it in. I raised an eyebrow more in fear then curiosity. My hair has never _not _been curly, and now she wanted to make it straight!? The overwhelming feeling of fear caused my veil to snap into place.

"Oh don't be a baby! It will be curly once you take another shower, let me have my fun." Elliot scolded and Spencer laughed maniacally. Logan looked at me sympathetically.


	2. Part Two

I looked around and Elliot was smiling.

"What?"

"I think its makeover time." She whispered with excitement. I stared at her my mouth agape. I was getting ready to yell at her but she spoke before I could.

"Oh Selena! You're never around out killing our kind and tinkering with your car and four-wheeler or locked in your room, we never spend any time together! It would be nice to have a mani-pedi, hair, and then we can go shopping once your all better!"

I just stared at her my mouth still hanging open and I saw her pleading eyes and I melted.

"UGH! FINE!"

"Oh yay! You wont regret it honey." She dashed up the stairs and came back down with white and clear nail polish. I sat up just enough so that it made Parker and Logan glare. Spencer chuckled and plopped down dramatically.

"Guess we'll stick around for a little while, ain't got nothing better to do."

"We don't want to be a bother though," he added.

"Oh your no bother, you could stay and live with us for all I care," Parker chuckled and ducked out, I glanced up at Logan who glanced down at me, I'm sure Parker wasn't bluffing but I don't think he meant it so literally. Elliot immediately got my attention when she was scrubbing off the black nail polish already on my nails. I sat through the torture as she put acrylic on my fingers over the white tips and coated them with gloss, and also when she put cushions between my toes and painted them exactly like my nails. As she set a fan in front of me and forced me to put my nails and toes in front of it, she flitted back up the stairs and got the expensive looking hair straightener and plugged it in. I raised an eyebrow more in fear then curiosity. My hair has never _not _been curly, and now she wanted to make it straight!? The overwhelming feeling of fear caused my veil to snap into place.

"Oh don't be a baby! It will be curly once you take another shower, let me have my fun." Elliot scolded and Spencer laughed maniacally. Logan looked at me sympathetically. She pulled up some of my thick hair into a clip and got to work on the under part of my hair. I felt my hair sizzle and I reached back and it was pin straight. I was so scared of how it would look, how would it look on _me_. Her expert hands flew the clip until there was no hair left. She spun me around and took one last grouping of hair, my bangs. She ran the straightener through it and my bangs fell flat and straight onto my cheek. I sat there and she smiled a huge grin and clapped her hands.

"I am amazing! Look at how gorgeous you are, and just in time the sun is up."

I looked out the window, I hadn't even realized it had went down… I got up slowly and Logan was staring at me his eyes wide.

"What are you looking at?" I said and turned around to see if there was something behind me.

"Nothing, Elliot just did a good job, you look beautiful." He whispered nearly inaudibly. I looked down and Elliot, though I didn't realize she left the room, walked back through in jeans and a knit top.

"Well come on, go get dressed."

Parker flitted over and removed the gauze from my neck and he rubbed the spot wear my wound was.

"It has healed rather well, you should be fine to go shopping. I think I'll follow you guys there I need to pick up a book and a few other materials. Do you gentlemen want to come along as well?"

Spencer shrugged and stood up.

"I'm game, we got nowhere to go except home."

Logan stood up as well and looked toward Elliot whom I assumed still had his keys. She grinned and tossed them to him and we all walked to our garage and Parker, Elliot and I got in our cars and I looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think it will look suspicious if there are five expensive cars following each other out of state?"

Elliot thought for a minute and spoke.

"You're right. I'll ride with Parker, and you can drive the boys, or they can drive you or which ever."

I looked at Logan and Spencer and they got into my car, so that was the answer. I was driving them. I grinned a smug grin and climbed into the drivers seat. I peeled out of the garage and I could hear Parkers disapproving voice.

_"It isn't a race there Selena, I'm starting to get worried with your reckless driving."_

_"Parker, it isn't reckless, she's just having fun."_

_"Where is she learning all this from? She didn't use to drive like this five years ago."_

I laughed at Parker and Elliot's conversation because I could tell without even looking how Elliot's expression would look, because in fact, she was the one who taught me. I laughed but decreased my speed to a more comfortable 70 mph. Logan in the seat beside me put the sunroof down and turned on the radio to some Rock/Indie music I liked the beat to. I put my car on cruise and started tapping my feet to the beat of the drum. Spencer was in the back seat singing along and head-banging to the music. I laughed and let out a contended sigh because in some ways, Spencer was like the brother I had always wanted. I looked over at Logan and he was singing along too. I laughed again and I could see Parkers black Chevy pull up in the lane beside ours and he rolled down his windows.

"We're going to stop at the blood bank in Evansville to pick up some uh _dinner,"_

He laughed but continued.

"Do you gentlemen want any or do you prefer to hunt your own?"

I looked over at Logan who looked back at Spencer. Spencer shrugged and chuckled.

"Sure, we've been doing a bunch of new things today. Why stop now?"

I smiled and replied to Parker and he smiled a warm affectionate smile back and they turned at the road up ahead. I kept going straight; I noticed a rather huge blur of green run into the trees… following our car. The thin black sheet covered my eyes as my intuition flickered. I felt a growl build in my chest and I abruptly turned up ahead. Logan looked at me in surprise and he whipped his head around looking for the cause of my alarm. Spencer was alert and ramrod in his seat. I stopped the car and yanked out the keys and threw them to Logan.

"If I'm right, we may need help and you need to be prepared to get it." I hissed at him and flitted into the trees.

"Selena!" Logan screamed and ran after me.

"NO! Wait here until you hear a sign…until I scream your name," He stopped and looked at me with pain filled eyes. I looked at him apologetically and took of quickly into the trees. I saw the mountainous figure and _he _was stopped and had his back turned to me. I knew I hadn't snuck up on him so I didn't bother to hide my ferocious snarl that bubbled up to my lips. I kicked off my shoes and he turned around slowly and his eyes were a vivid red and he smiled at me.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said politely.

I couldn't explain what happened next, I felt as though something or someone had lit a match inside my head; inside my entire body I crumpled onto the ground and fought against the urge to scream. He was on top of me pinning me down the next second. His expression changed and the burning stopped. The sandy haired giant was looking at me murderously. I looked over at a large pine tree, panting, and it came crashing down on him. I scrambled to my feet but the burning came back. I whimpered and my knees buckled and I hit the ground again. Like before he was pinning me down, but this time he didn't let the burning stop.

"I'm Jeremy."

I was whimpering and panting the whole time, fighting the urge to scream so Logan wouldn't come and endure this pain.

"Now listen!" His husky voice commanded. I whined a little but I was listening.

"You're the strange one, the black-eyed one. Do you remember the last of our kind you killed? The _female_?"

I thought back to the brunette female who managed to incapacitate me and I wondered what she had to do with this monster, but he answered my unspoken question.

"She was my mate. I was not far behind when I witnessed you killing her. I would have killed you then if the two other males hadn't have showed up! I've been waiting for you to come out so I wouldn't have to go to you. I now have my chance to avenge Larraine." He somehow made the burning worsen and I couldn't help but shriek as the wind was blown from me. I felt the raw force unleash and the earth bellow me quivered and all the trees around us were uprooted. He looked at me wide-eyed but the fire raged on.

"Too bad I have to waste this great opportunity. You have some much potential...not to mention how beautiful you are…" he ran his tongue from my hair line to my chin and the fire continued on somehow hotter than before. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I screamed a bloodcurdling scream and boulders and trees surrounded us and collapsed around us somehow making us more secluded from everything else, appearing to look like a wall. I thrashed against his hold and I almost broke free once. I ended up getting my knee loosened and kneeing him in the gut, it only made him angrier.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed and he leaned down and took a chunk of my hard skin from my clavicle. I screamed even louder then before, and he seemed to enjoy it. Now the fire was focused on the wound in my chest and I could feel, I could make the earth move. I got a little light headed and all of a sudden, the fire was gone. He was gone. I was left to die without the burning, I smiled. I could still use all of my senses unlike last time. It must have something to do with the fact that the last time was my jugular and this time it was only my chest. I lay there and heard so much noise, growling, grunting, tires on the earth floor, running. I heard an angels voice, I saw a rainbow of colors, and I saw my lovely mother, my darling father. I smiled as all the images painted a wonderful picture in my head. I was then being cradled against a warm chest. I looked up and smiled as the rainbow came back, and this time I could feel what it feels like to be cradled here. I could still hear sounds but they seemed a little muffled now. Fireworks raged in front of my eyelids and the air around me seemed thicker.

_Parker! Help her, she isn't breathing anymore! _I heard Logan scream frantically.

_Logan place her on the ground, hurry there isn't much time! _Parker urged.

_Selena!? Selena stay with me sweetheart, _Logan whispered quickly into my ear. I could hear and smell a fire nearby, mixed with a strong metallic aroma. I heard what Logan said, but how could I stay when I saw everything I ever wanted on the other side? How can I give this up?

_NO! Selena Damnit now stay with me! _Logan screamed at me, holding my face in his hands, I could feel his cool breath on my lips and he was shaking, a single tear rolled from his eye and he got even closer.

_Selena, I love you stay with me now please!_

I felt his cool lips on my forehead, and somehow, the gorgeous portrait in my head quivered and vanished and I was once again looking into a rainbow, a damp beautiful rainbow. I looked around and saw Elliot and Spencer running toward us Elliot with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks and Spencer with fear in his eyes as well, they were running away from the mound of fire. I could feel Parkers sure hands on my chest as he was pouring something onto the wound.

_Is she going to be all right?_ Logan asked frantic.

_She will be, the gift the man possessed freezes up all functions except her brain, it's a good thing we got blood because she's going to need a lot of it. _Parker answered.

_What does that mean? She can't like…move or do anything? _Spencer questioned.

_Sort of... She can breath, think, talk, and feed but that's basically it. It will probably take less time then a normal wound to heal, but then she's also got a normal wound, which will take 24 hours to heal. But looking at it now it's healing at an alarmingly fast rate…even for our kind. _Parker answered mystified. I was then laid softly on a leather seat, only to be picked up again and cradled once again to a warm chest. I heard the front door slam and I could hear Spencer let out a low whistle.

_This is a hot car_

_Shut up and driv-_

_Wait, Parker go with them I'll drive your car home but just stay with her incase something were to happen. _Elliot's strained voice sounded. I could hear Parkers agreement and the passenger door opened and closed again and Spencer hit the gas. I felt almost the same burning sensation around the wound and then it spread. It wasn't as hot as before, but it still startled me and I gasped as the fire somehow started over again. Why? Why all of a sudden after I met the nicest man, the sweetest man have I been so weak? How have I been getting hurt so easily when before it was very rare? I stopped mid thought when the fire intensified and I screamed, causing Spencer to hit the breaks.

_Parker! _Logan screamed and Parker flew over the seat and urged Logan out of the way, I continued to scream and thrash against the hold of strong arms, I recognized them as Spencer's while Logan sat helplessly outside the car.

_What's going on!? _Logan shouted from outside.

_I'm not sure, an aftershock? I've never dealt with this before! I wouldn't think it could happen again! _Parker asked stressed.

_Where is Elliot? _He asked alarmed and I heard Logan stand up as we all heard the sound of an approach. It was Elliot, I could smell her.

_He's gone! Jeremy didn't burn, I saw him get out of the fire! _She gasped.

_Selena! Oh my god Selena! _Elliot cried.

_Damnit! I'm going to find him. _Logan screamed and took off.

"NO! LOGAN!" I screamed through the fire.

"Don't let him go alone! He'll get killed!"

_Spencer go after him! _Elliot shouted and took his place holding me down. The fire was almost… throbbing. It would start again stop again, start again stop again. When it would start again it seemed hotter than the last. After fifteen minutes of fighting the fire, it stopped. I slumped against Elliot's arms unmoving, not even daring to breath.

_Parker? Is she okay? Should she be this still!? _

_I think she's worn out from fighting the pain, love._

Elliot sighed in relief and then I heard the boys emerged from the trees.

_He got away before I could catch up, but I think he was hurting her from where he was, I don't think it was an aftershock. _Logan described.

_Lets get her home, she's exhausted. She could actually probably sleep._

_What about Jeremy? _Elliot asked frightened.

_We'll worry about him later, when we encounter him again. We can't leave Selena alone for a moment or it will risk him finding her. _Parker clarified.

_Parker? _Logan whispered.

_Yes?_

_Do you remember when you said we weren't a bother? When you said we could live there for all you cared?_

_Yes..._

_For protection purposes…could we take you up on that offer? I know its wrong to ask it of you…its only temporarily._

_Don't be silly; I think it's a great idea. You guys can stay as long as you like_

_All right, if you could drop of us off at our house on the way to yours, we'll get our things._

_How about you take the Lotus and I'll ride with Elliot, I don't think anything unusual should happen to Selena from here on out. _

_Okay, we'll meet you back at the house._

_The conversation warmed my heart, but not in the burning way. The door opened once again and Parker got out and got in with Elliot._


End file.
